The Bartimaeus Trilogy: Reincarnation
by porpierita
Summary: Nathaniel and Kitty are reincarnated, reborn. But their roles are switched: Kitty's a high class girl, whilst Natty's a servantboy. Will they recognize each other? And will their love still survive through the years—through family feuds, life, and death?
1. Prologue

**Reincarnation**

_**By porpierita**_

**A/N: Ok, I had this idea for Kitty and Nathaniel being reborn and meeting each other in their next life. Anyway, it started out as a oneshot, but gradually grew. I'm not sure if I'll have enough time to write all of them for I haven't the slightest idea what's gonna happen at the end. But hopefully it will all fit in together at the end.**

**Prologue**

**Kitty**

Ten years later, Kitty returned to London. She was a grown woman, and had attempted to start out a new life. Though she had work to do and things to keep her busy, Kitty could not fill an emptiness that haunted inside her from that incident a decade ago.

However hard the lies hurt her, and for however long they intended to stay, she knew that he wouldn't want her to be cooped up with the past. It was time to move on, and she knew she had to eventually…she just couldn't bring herself to it.

Although the minister she once knew sometimes crept back into her memories, Kitty dismissed the thoughts and yearnings, ignoring the past and its reveries. She visited the location where it all happened, and where the Glass Palace once stood, grand and beautiful, shimmering in the afternoon rays of sunlight that beamed through and reflected off the surface, hiding the sadness of the nation.

For a second she could bring herself back to that very day, back to when everything was right…piece by piece, the dominos lined up to form a perfect life. But one wrong step…and they all came crashing down upon her. She could remember it all so well…the ground….glittering…it's snow-like appearance which stunned and mystified her. But it was over. He was gone. It was time to move on.

Though she had no idea how.

**A/N: The Prologue is short, and so are all the chapters. But there'll be lots of chappies, so that I can update bit by bit. The whole fic's a bit hazy and I'm not sure where I'm going with it, but perhaps it'll just fall into place.**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 1: The Dream

**A/N: Here's the next chappie! It's short, so I can update quick with small but lots of chapters.**

**Chapter 1: The Dream**

**Kitty**

_Twenty years later…_

_"See you later, Kitty."_

_"See you. You two, Bartimaeus."_

_"Goodbye."_

_She ran…she ran out from the dome…a dome strangely made out of glass. Her legs were burning from tiredness and were aching to stop, but she forced herself on. As she exited out of the doors, a tremendous boom sounded, and the whole world seemed to shatter. She fell to her knees. It vibrated, shook…then stopped. She glanced around…it seemed to be snowing glass…and within moments, the ground was glittering like frost._

Kristine Johnson opened her eyes. It took a moment for her to register that she was awake. She took in the white wallpaper around her, lightly dotted with pale pink flowers; the polished mirror, hanging from her vanity table…framed with gold; the cream-colored carpet, clean and dust-free; and finally the warmth and softness of her plushy satin bed.

It was always the same dream. Every time. It never wavered or changed, only sometimes would she hear something different. But to all intents and purposes, it was the same.

It would start with the screaming. The thrashing. Strange colored beasts roaming, roaring and deafening her. Then there would be silence. After a moment of its eerie peace, the speaking would come.

Kitty.

It wasn't her name. Well, it wasn't her _real_ name anyway, for her mother decided the pet name was too informal. She had even changed the family name from Jones to Johnson, stating that it was more appropriate. She scolded Kitty and said proper ladies should have proper names. Kitty didn't care. It was what she had chosen to be called by only the most intimate friends—such as Nathair, the servant boy.

Bartimaeus.

It was the name of the djinni well known throughout the whole of London. Even England. Perhaps even the _world._

Why did she dream of this? She had never even _seen_ Bartimaeus, let alone summoned him. After a couple of weeks disturbed by these painful dreams, it had started to bother her.

Kitty scowled and slipped out of her bed. Entering the bathroom, she gazed at herself scornfully, cursing whomever she had been in the last life to have been born as Kristine Johnson. Her raven hair was tangled, and she ran a quick brush through it. Mother would not approve. Her deep brown eyes…always the same since she could ever remember; her pale, porcelain skin, looking so clear it could've been punctured.

She was an average looking girl, born in the upper classes that she did not suit. Despite her riches, she felt drawn to street life, and part of her longed for the adventures and dangers of it. There was a strange thirst in her that couldn't be quenched by having formal tea parties with her mother's friends.

Kitty sighed and pondered her dream quietly, whilst getting ready for another boring day of social interaction, fake laughs, and tinkling glass.

**A/N: I hope it was good. I'll be quite slow in the beginning, for this fic only suited the purpose of improving my writing skills and making Nathaniel and Kitty meet each other in another life. I already have a full-length Bartimaeus fic: The Concealed Conclusion, but I just couldn't resist writing another one!**

**It's a bit foggy and unsure at the moment, but I'll just go along with it. A little side project if you can call it that ;)**

**Hit the button below to review, thanks!**


	3. Chapter 2: Memories

**A/N: Next little bit up! Every time I start a different POV, I'll do another chapter. So by the end of this fic there may as well be er…50 chapters? I dunno, I'll just type and go along with it.**

**Chapter 2: Memories**

**Nathair**

_Nathaniel—_

_Say hello to Kitty for me._

Nathair opened his eyes. Again, that same dream! It had bothered him for the last week, ever since he had joined the workers of the Johnson Estate…ever since he had met the daughter of his employer, Kristine—who preferred the name of Kitty.

Kitty…

She was in his dream. For some strange reason, Nathair had felt an energy passing between them the first time that he saw her. It felt as though they had known each other before, and he sensed a familiarity that couldn't be placed. But after a while of fathoming where they could've met, Nathair pushed the thought to the back of his head. Daydreaming wasn't part of the job requirement.

Nathaniel…a name similar to his yet not quite his…it sounded upper class, higher, formal. He was just Nathair, the servant boy—though he was hardly a boy anymore as he neared his sixteenth-birthday.

The dark-haired boy rolled over and stared at the ceiling. He heard to sounds of the snoring servants beside him in their hammocks and cheap beds. Oh, the Johnsons were rich, but they 'couldn't afford' proper beds for their maids and servants.

Being dumped as an orphanage as a toddler, Nathair had little recognitions of his former life. Sometimes he even confused his dreams with his memories. It was a hard life, and were it not for Kitty and their friendship, Nathair would've abandoned it long ago. Not that he had a choice.

He got up and went to wash, getting ready for the chores that lay ahead. What was it today? Scrubbing the floors; doing the laundry; polishing the many cars; helping the gardener with his plants…well, that was fun at least. He could talk to Luttens the gardener whilst helping out as well, and perhaps Kitty would visit like she often did.

Nathair finished and pulled on a faded gray hoodie to match his torn jeans. Then he started out to the gardens first, that would be a nice, fresh start in the cool morning. Just what he needed to perk him up after yet another sleepless night.

The sun was just rising up, and the sky glittered and shone with colorful rays…gold, pink, orange, yellow…and the hint of blue which would replace them later. Nathair jogged up to the usual meeting place and waited for Luttens to arrive. It was a bit misty in mid-January, and the fog dampened his clothes, but they couldn't touch his hopes. Dew clung to the bushes and shrubbery in the Johnson's vast garden, and Nathair inspected them.

"Those'll need another trimming for sure," a voice said behind him.

Nathair whirled around, grinning. He had recognized Luttens immediately. The soft, growling tone that scared yet mystified him was so unique, and fitted for the many stories Luttens told him. The man was old and crinkly, but had a gruff father-like appearance. He seemed rough and aggressive on the outside, but was actually kind-hearted once you got to know him a bit. The corners of Lutten's eyes wrinkled as he smiled at Nathair.

"You'll need to work extra hard today. I hurt my finger the other time whilst snipping the rose bushes, so you're on your own."

Nathair's grin slipped from his face as he pretended to scowl, but the old man merely barked out a laugh.

"Shame your little friend Ms Kitty wasn't here to help us! An extra pair of hands would be useful."

Nathair's face dropped for a second, until a voice rang out over the fog.

"Who said I wasn't gonna be here?"

**A/N: Yes I know, I used the name from the other fic I wrote, but yup! I could stretch up this fic for AGES and add loads of plots to form a full one, but I'm really busy at the moment, so I'll just narrow it down to lots of action, etc, and finish it off quickly…though I dunno how long 'quickly' is!**

**I have the main idea of the plot, but can't be bothered stretching it out too much, so this fic will be a bit fast paced and all.**

**Reviews accepted and greatly appreciated!**


End file.
